


Bloodthirster

by corpse



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Darkins, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Overstimulation, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpse/pseuds/corpse
Summary: Aatrox x Reader x Rhaast one shot.
Relationships: Aatrox (League of Legends)/Reader, Aatrox/Reader/Rhaast, Rhaast (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Bloodthirster

**Author's Note:**

> I just _know_ the darkins would be into some period freaky-deaky, ok?
> 
> I like to imagine Aatrox with Bad Dragon's Nova and Rhaast with Bad Dragon's Nox. (if you know you know wink wink)
> 
> Also I love the headcanon of 6'6" Aatrox and 6'3" Rhaast. Oof.

You had no idea how this happened. No idea how you let these two convince you to let them do such lewd things to your body. You swallow thickly, anticipating their next advance. The silk blindfold resting on your face prevents you from looking at them - from seeing what they’re doing to you, but you can _feel_ everything, noticing even the smallest of twitches of their fingers.

You feel Rhaast standing behind you - his merciless fingers traverse your torso, starting at your hips and hastily making their way up to touch your breasts through the fabric of your shirt. You’re so caught up with lust that you gasp and unintentionally buck your hips back when you sense a second pair of hands exploring your lower stomach.

“If you wanted me to grind against your ass that’s all you had to say,” Rhaast basically purrs in your ear as one of his hands leaves your chest to grab your hips and pull your lower half towards his crotch. You turn your head away and blush at his words, his prominent hard-on rubbing wonderfully against your backside.

A deep chuckle can be heard from below you. “Did my touch startle you? Apologies,” the second darkin breathes, his voice fanning over your now-exposed stomach as he slowly undoes the buttons to your shirt, bottom to top.

“It’s fine,” you manage to mutter, trying your best not to focus on the hands that are now removing the shirt from your shoulders and tossing it to the side.

“Such soft, beautiful skin,” Rhaast whispers, kissing and licking the side of your neck as he once again cups one of your breasts in his hand and begins to play with your nipple. You let out a mewl at the feeling, snaking an arm behind you to rest your hand on his head while he toys with your body.

Aatrox takes it upon himself to begin kissing your lower stomach, taking his time working his way up to your chest. He pays special attention to the way your muscles tense beneath him, spending extra time kissing and licking and teasing those areas in an attempt to find a sweet spot. You let out a delicious moan as his tongue finally finds the nipple opposite to the one Rhaast is playing with.

“So expressive for us. You really are such a good girl,” Rhaast praises you, never giving up his relentless assault.

A whine manages to slip past your lips at the feeling of Aatrox’s warm mouth engulfing your nipple. You soon feel his rough hands trail down your torso, down to the button of your pants. You tense your thighs on impulse, whipping your head to “look” at where the darkin is now undoing your bottoms. “S- stop, you can’t! Not today,” you try to wiggle out of his reach.

“Why not?” the large darkin questions you, never stopping the ministrations of his hands.

“I- I’m bleeding… It’s... embarrassing,” you just barely whisper.

Rhaast chuckles as he grabs both of your arms and pulls them behind your back, tying them together with a sturdy silk ribbon. “You think that bothers us? I can assure you we’ve dealt with much worse in much less desirable situations.”

You find your cheeks burn pink at even the thought. Of course, you don’t doubt that they’ve dealt with worse, but that somehow doesn’t make it any less mortifying.

“Relax. Allow us to take care of you,” you hear Aatrox murmur right before his lips come crashing down on yours. His mouth muffles the sounds you make as he begins to tug your pants down, taking your underwear with it.

You let out an audible _“mmph!”_ into the kiss as you feel one of Rhaast’s fingers prod at your slick entrance, slowly sliding itself inside to the knuckle. He slowly begins to move in and out of you, adding another finger when you’re ready to take more of him. “So tight for me,” he husks against your ear as he arches his fingers, catching marvellously on your g-spot and making you cry out into Aatrox’s mouth. The larger darkin takes the opportunity to shove his tongue past your lips, dominating your tongue with his brutally.

Rhaast speeds up his ministrations, fucking you hard and deep with his thick fingers. He finds your sweet spot so effortlessly, and when he starts to toy with your clit with his free hand he quickly brings you over the edge, making you see stars. Aatrox briefly pulls off your mouth to caress your face with his hand. “That’s right, don’t hold back. Come for us. We know you want to,” you feel his warm breath on your face.

You can't help but cry out at his words as your inner walls clamp down around Rhaast’s fingers. “Good girl, just like that,” Aatrox coos as Rhaast's fingers work you through your orgasm.

The darkin slowly pulls his fingers out of you after you’ve come down, admiring the wetness you’ve left around his digits. “So perfect. I can’t wait to have more,” he kisses your neck once again.

“M- more? What do y-” you’re cut off by the feeling of the tip of Rhaast’s dick slowly entering your still-sensitive heat. Aatrox is once again on your mouth, drowning out your cries as the darkin bottoms out within you.

He sets a relentless pace once he can tell you’re comfortable with the stretch. You’re unable to hold back your moans of pleasure the moment Aatrox pulls his mouth off of yours, crying Rhaast’s name out and begging him not to stop. Slowly, Aatrox takes off your blindfold and sinks to his knees in front of you.

Rhaast lifts one of your legs in an effort to fuck you as deep as he possibly can, giving Aatrox the perfect opportunity to start to lick your sensitized, aching clit. You tilt your head back and let out an inaudible cry at the overstimulation of being fucked and licked mercilessly.

“That’s it, clench that tight little cunt some more for me,” Rhaast husks against your ear.

Between the drag of Rhaast’s thick cock, the intense warmth of Aatrox’s wet tongue, the sound of wet skin slapping, and the filthy things being whispered in your ear you can’t help but come again. You’re simultaneously moaning Rhaast’s name and begging Aatrox not to stop but your orgasm is so intense you can’t even tell if you’re speaking coherently.

You don’t even get the chance to come down from your orgasm before the darkin behind you promptly covers your mouth in an attempt to stifle your moans as he re-angles himself and fucks you even more ravenous than before. His hips stutter and he slows down but doesn’t stop as he fills you with his seed, thrusts continuing until every last drop is fucked deep within you. Aatrox gives your clit a few more good, hard licks and it coupled with the sensation of being so full is enough to bring you over the edge one final time.

You had no idea how this happened, but God do you not regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a year so I apologize if this seems really scuffed. I've also never written for League of Legends but I don't see enough content for my darkin husbandos so I'd love to write more for them.
> 
> Positive criticism is always welcome. I know they're sorta out of character here but I'll try to work on being better about it for next time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
